The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Ilonka. The new cultivar is a selection of a cross between the seed parent Lara and the pollen parent Ilona. The new cultivar has the same foliage and form as Ilona; however, Ilonka has large double flowers whereas Ilona has small single flowers.
The new cultivar was discovered in September of 1982 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Associates, Inc. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its superior growth and flowering. The overall appearance is very pleasing with a strong contrast between the light peach color of the bloom and the dark green color of the foliage. The new cultivar has a high tolerance to botrytis and powdery mildew.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of nine to ten weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).